Gutt's Encounter
by Avationrocks10
Summary: Gutt sees that he rules the seas but he runs into Hopper and finds out doesn't rule the sea at all.(Don't take this seriously)


**Hello Fellow readers,this is just a short story that came up on my mind. I guess that I should reveal it,no harm right. In this story,the ship is a Fletcher Class Destroyer instead of a Arleigh Burke Class.**

* * *

Out on the open sea,Captain Gutt was sailing on his giant ship. The pride of the ocean,with Shira standing by his side."Ah nothing but a fine day on the open sea,right first mate."

"You got it Captain,Nothing can stand against us."Suddenly Gutt looked up and saw Slias coming back."Well what do you got this time lad?"

"A small tin can,small but heavily armed."

Gutt just smiled."Well looks like we have a challenge here."Shira!Get everyone ready!We are about to have a fight on our hands."

"Battlestations!Everyone!"Flynn responded."Aye Aye Captain!"

Meanwhile Hopper was navigating the map with Captain Nagata."Nagata...how well do you make about this?There is no sign of Hawaii."

"How about searching the northern part Hopper?"Just then Ordy came to Hopper."Sir!"

"What is it Ordy?"

"We spotted a giant piece of ice headed straight for us."

"Well just avoid it!"

"No you don't understand,we are picking up life forms on that thing."Hopper just look at Ordy in the eye."Helmsman!Set us a coarse to dock."As the destroyer came beside the big piece of ice. Several of Gutts crew members came alone side looking at the destroyer."Those are the life forms!"

"That is correct sir."Just then Gutt and Shira came to look,"Howdy!Fellow sailors!"Hopper and Nagata exited from the bridge to the outside."Nice day for sailing I should say!My name is Capatin gutt and this is my crew!"

"I am Captain Hopper!United States Navy!Now what do you want!"Every Cannon pointed down at the destroyer,the crew couldn't believe their eyes. Raz was loading every cannon with her legs.

"Surrender your ship or face my fury!"

"HA!You don't have the guts to fire you cannons."Hopper said.

"Try me lad."

"Fire!"A cannonball shot out of the barrel headed for the hull."Take cover!"The giant snowball hit the destroyer but did no effect,but only exploded into nothing."We're hit!Damage report!Ordy."

"Everything seems fine,our hull been dented."

The Hopper and Nagata laughed."Crew!Man your battlestations!"As soon as he said that,alarms rung and map ran to their post,putting ammo in the guns.

The destroyer's five guns turned to the giant ship."So what do you think?How about YOU Surrender!"

"Not a chance!I'll never surrender my ship on the likes of you!"

"Face my fury then."With that Hopper gave the order to fire."Fire!"The destroyer's five guns boomed away,the shells impacted through the ice and exploded,causing damage to the ship.

"Launch Torps!"Ten torpedoes speeded towards the hull of the giant ship. All of them exploded causing the giant ship to tilt to the side. Flynn just yelled."We're flooding sir!"

Gutt just gave a angry expression."Crew!Board their ship!"

"Aye Aye Captain!"The destroyer continued to hammer away at the big iceberg,it listing to the side even more. Gutt continued to fire the cannons,again they didn't do anything but dent the destroyer.

"Sir!Look!"Hopper and Nagata saw several animals on the deck of their ship."We been boarded!"Shira was the first one to land on the ship."Attack!"Shira roared at crewmen scaring them from their guns,"Get inside and seal all doors on the lower deck!"Hopper looked as the ship continued to list."Crew!Let him have all of it!"

The five inch guns continued to blast shells at the ship until it split into two. Gutt watching from the it just became more angry as two pieces sunk. Shira looked in shock as the two pieces disappeared under the water,just as she was about to make her move. She could see crew members coming out,pointing weapons at her fellow boarders and herself."Stay down kitty or else!"

Shira could hear everyone onboard cheer,Hopper and Nagata just smiled."That makes another ship sunk by us."

Ordy just looked at Hopper."Sir!What do we do with the boarders?"

Meanwhile Gutt while on a floating piece of ice,just watched his crew become prisoners which made him more angry. Flynn,Shira and the rest of the boarders stood still as Hopper approached,Shira trimmed in fear.

"You the first mate?"

"Yeah..."

"Tell your captain to think twice before attacking."

"Aye Aye Sir..."Shira just stared down in shame."Board the lifeboat and get out of here."

As Shira and the rest of the boarders got into the lifeboat. Hopper just looked away headed back to the bridge. The destroyer steamed away leaving the lifeboat. As the lifeboat neared the piece of ice Gutt was on,He yelled in frustration."No!I'll Get my revenge!I just need a bigger ship!I'll ram their tin can down to the bottom of the ocean."

"Sir!"

"What is it first mate?"

"The captain of that ship,he told me to tell you to think twice before attacking again."Gutt just responded with a load sigh watching the destroyer speed away.


End file.
